It Wasn't Me
by thatbrownhairgirl
Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.
1. A Birthday and A Pony

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Author's Note: Last night I posted this story under the wrong account. Both accounts (PersonWorld and Person of the World) are mine, I just don't use the other one b/c my brothers will sometime.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Birthday and A Pony

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Angela yelled as she ran out the front door of the HOPE center and went straight into her daddy's arms. Walker picked her up and Angela flung her arms around his neck.

"How was your day pumpkin?" Walker asked his little girl.

"Good. We have pizza for lunch. And I drew picture of me and you"

"Really. Can I see it sweetie?"

Angela nodded and reached into her pocket. She pulled it out and showed it to her daddy.

"It looks just like us" Walker said when she looked at the picture of a little girl holding her daddy's hand. "So do you want to go home or stop by and see mommy first?"

"Me want to see mommy" Angela declared.

"Okay sweetie" Walker said. They got into the car and headed off to she Alex.

--------------------------

Alex looked up when she heard at knock at her door.

"Come in" she said

"Mommy" Angela said as she got down from her daddy's arms and ran to her mommy.

"And how's my big girl today?" Alex asked Angela as she picked her up.

"Good. And guess what mommy?" Angela said as she looked up at her mommy.

"I don't know what. You tell me," Alex told her daughter.

"My birthday tomorrow," Angela said and smiled.

"Really, how old are you going to be?"

"Four," Angela told Alex as she put up four of her fingers.

The Walker family sat in Alex's office talking for a while and then they headed home.

-------------------------------------------------

The next was Angela's fourth birthday. Angela was out of bed before her parents and she woke them up that morning.

"Mommy, Daddy, guess what?" Angela said as she went into her parents' bedroom.

"What pumpkin?" Walker asked his daughter as he woke up.

"It's my birthday!" Angela proudly declared.

"Sweetie, why don't you go downstairs in five minutes and I'll make whatever you want for breakfast," Alex told her daughter.

"Okay Mommy," Angela said as she ran out of the room.

"Are you going to wait until after breakfast to give her, her gift?" Alex asked her husband when the door closed behind Angela.

"Do you want me to?" Walker asked her.

"If you would please. I want her to eat her breakfast and if you give her, her gift now, then she's not going to be coming in from the barn any time soon."

"Okay, I'll wait till after breakfast." Walker told his wife and then kissed her.

-----------------------------------

After breakfast Walker took Angela outside to the barn.

"Okay, close your eyes," Walker told his young daughter.

Angela immediately closed her eyes. Walker picked her up and carried her inside the barn.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Angela opened her eyes and saw a beautiful white horse.

"Is she mine?" Angela asked her daddy.

"Yeah, but mommy says you can't ride her by yourself until you're a little older, so I'm going to ride her with you. Is that okay?"

Angela nodded her head and got out of her daddy's arms so she could get a closer look at her new pony. She walked up to her and started to pet her. The pony liked her right away. Angela smiled and looked up at her daddy.

"What's her name?" Angela asked.

"You get to decided. She's your pony so you get to pick her name."

"Can I name her Princess?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah. I'm going to name her Princess."

They sat out in the barn for a well and soon Alex joined them.

Later in the day, Angela had a birthday party and her friends from the HOPE Center came. They had a great time.

---------------------------------

When they went to bed that night, nothing would tell them that tomorrow all there lives were about to change.

----------------------------------

I know, short chapter. I just wanted to get it up so I could write more. It'll get a lot better. I promise. But please review and let me know what you thought of it. The next chapter will be a lot long and more interesting. I promise.


	2. Don't Take Her

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Author's Note: Last night I posted this story under the wrong account. Both accounts (PersonWorld and Person of the World) are mine, I just don't use the other one b/c my brothers will sometime.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 2: Don't Take Her

The next day Angela went out to the barn in the morning with her daddy. Walker let her help out as much as she could and then they headed inside to have breakfast.

"Daddy, can we go riding later?" Angela asked Walker as he picked her up and they headed inside.

"Sure we can. Do you want to take Princess?" Walker asked but he already knew the answer to that question.

Angela nodded her head.

"Okay, it's a date." Walker told her.

Alex had left earlier that morning because she had to be in court early, so Walker back breakfast for him and Angela. He then took her to HOPE Center so he could head to work.

"And we will go riding later. Right?" Angela asked for the hundredth time.

"Yep, we'll go riding. As soon as I get home for work and we have dinner, we'll go riding." Walker said as he helped Angela out of the truck and they headed inside the HOPE Center.

"Yeah."

"I love you pumpkin. I'll be back to pick you up later." Walker told her.

"I thought mommy was picking me up." Angela told her daddy.

"Mommy was going to pick you up, but something came up and mommy promised she'd pick up for the next week. Is that okay?" Walker asked his daughter, hoping she understood him.

Angela nodded. "But mommy is always busy. She never has any time for me." Angela told him.

"Pumpkin, mommy will always have time for you. She loves you so much and I promise mommy is going to come home and play with you tonight. Would you like that?"

"Yeah. Thanks daddy."

"Anything for my baby girl."

"But I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl."

"My mistake, anything for my big girl. I love you Angela. I'll see you later."

"Okay daddy, I love you too and I love mommy."

"And I love mommy too." Walker gave his daughter a hug and then headed to work.

----------------------------------

Before going to his office when he got to work, Walker stopped by Alex's office hoping she would be there.

"Come in," came Alex's voice when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey sweetheart," Walker said as he came in and gave Alex a kiss.

"Hi honey," Alex said as she put her arms around his neck for a minute and enjoyed the kiss.

"How was court?"

"Okay, I have to be back down there in 10 minutes," Alex told her husband.

"Can you do me a favor later?" Walker asked his wife.

"Sure, name it." Alex replied.

"Can you pick Angela up from the HOPE Center today? I know you are really busy and all, but I got a call on the way here and I'm not sure when I'm going to get home tonight."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about." Walker told Alex when he saw the worried look on her face. "But can you pick up Angela?"

"Yeah. It'll probably not be until 5:30 but I'll get her."

Walker turned to leave before he remembered something. "Oh and I promised Angela that you would play with her tonight. She said you were too busy to play with her and I kind of told her you would tonight."

"Okay. I'll work extra hard today and I'll go home and play with her. I can't believe she feels that way. I can't believe my daughter feels that way." Alex said and Walker could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

Walker took Alex in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. You're not a bad mother, you just got really busy all of a sudden and Angela has never had that happen before. I talked to her and she says she understands. Okay. It's nothing to worry about. Angela knows you love her."

"Okay." Alex said as she started to calm down. "I'll be okay and thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime, but I have to go."

"I love you." Alex said as Walker started to leave.

"I love you too. I'll call before I get home and I'll call every now and then so you know I'm not in danger."

Walker finally left Alex's office and headed off to do his other work.

--------------------------------

Alex called Joise and told her that she would be picking Angela up half an hour later then Walker was going to.

Walker on the other hand wasn't letting anyone know what he was up too and he left the building without even stopping into the Ranger Company B office.

--------------------------------

Alex left the office a little before 5:30 that day to go pick up Angela.

Angela was waiting for Alex when she got there.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Angela yelled as she came running out of the HOPE Center. "I thought you were busy."

"I'll never be too busy for you sweetie." Alex told her daughter as she remembered what Walker had told her earlier. She picked Angela up into her arms and headed to the car.

"Where's daddy?" Angela asked.

"Daddy had something to do tonight and wasn't sure when he was going to get home, so you and me get to spend all night together. Would you like that?" Alex asked her daughter.

Angela nodded her head. "Yeah!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to color with you and I want to ride Princess." Angela told her.

"I thought daddy was going to ride Princess with you."

"He was, he said he would tonight, but you said daddy wasn't sure when he'd get home. So can I ride Princess with you?"

"How about if I color with you and we go and visit Princess in the barn. Then on Saturday you, daddy, and I will go for a ride and we can go down by the lake and have a picnic. Do you want to do that?"

Angela nodded.

"And then we can have pizza for dinner tonight."

"With pepperoni on it?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. We can get lots of pepperoni on it because you love pepperoni so much." Alex said as she started to tickle Angela.

"Stop it mommy. Can we go get pizza now?"

"Sure." Alex said as she opened the door to the car and helped Angela in.

------------------------------

Alex and Angela went inside to order pizza and then they went next door and Angela picked out a movie so they could watch it while they ate pizza.

Half an hour later, Alex and Angela were heading home with the pizza and the movie.

They got home around 6:30 that night. Alex still hadn't heard anything from Walker, so she and Angela went into the living to watch the movie and eat their dinner.

They laughed the whole night. Angela was having lots of fun and was really happy that her mommy wasn't too busy for her. Alex was just happy to see Angela happy. And they were both enjoying their girls' night in.

The movie was over a little after 8 and Angela wanted to watch another one. So Alex let her pick out a movie and they got back on the couch to watch it. This time they decided to lay down because they were both a little tired. Before Alex laid down, she made sure the doors were locked, just in case she did fall asleep. She was sure Walker would call before he came home, so she could get up and open the door for him.

About an hour later, before Alex and Angela were sleeping. The movie continued to play and before she knew it, Alex heard a loud crash!

She awake immediately. Alex's first thought was to make sure Angela was okay. But before she knew it a person was standing over them holding a gun on both Alex and Angela. The person had the darkness eyes Alex had ever saw and Alex grabbed Angela, she wasn't going to let anything happen to her daughter. The person stood there for a few moments.

"What do you want?" Alex asked out of fear that he would hurt them if he didn't get wanted he wanted soon.

The person said nothing.

"Anything you want, money, jewelry, anything at all, take it, just please don't hurt my daughter or me." Alex said, making sure to say 'my daughter' before 'me' because truth be told, to protect Angela, Alex would take any pain thrown at her.

The person looked at Angela and nodded their head.

"You want my daughter?" Alex said blankly.

The person nodded their head.

"NEVER!" Alex yelled and grabbed Angela, holding her as close to her body at she could. This person wasn't going to take Angela from her no matter what.

The person tried to grab Angela, but Alex hit them and they backed off for a minute but tried again in a few moments. They still had no luck so they walked away.

Angela looked up at her mommy. "Mommy is that man going to hurt us?" Angela asked Alex as tears started to run down her face.

"No baby, that man isn't going to hurt you because I'm not going to let them. I promise." Alex told her and for once Angela didn't complain about being called 'baby.'

"Mommy, I said is that man going to hurt us and you told me he wasn't going to hurt me. What about you mommy. Is he going to hurt you?" Angela asked as she started to cry more.

"No baby, he's not going to." Alex told Angela.

Alex held Angela for several moments and thought the person had left the house. But before Alex knew it, her world started to turn black.

-----------------------------

Alex awake the next morning in the hospital.

"What happened to me?" Alex asked Walker who was by her side in an instance.

"You were knocked out. Are you okay Alex?" Walker asked her.

"I'm fine. Where's Angela?" Alex asked as she remembered what her and her daughter had been through the night before.

Walker said nothing.

"Walker where's Angela?" Alex repeated.

Still Walker said nothing. There was no way he could tell Alex what had happened and what he had walked home to last night.

"WALKER! WHERE'S ANGELA!" Alex finally yelled. She didn't mean to yell at Walker, but she wanted to know where her daughter was. Now!

"Alex I don't know how to tell you this." Walker finally said.

"Then just say it. What is Angela hurt? Does she have a few broken bones? You're the one who always says we'll get through it, so tell me and whatever it is, we'll get through it."

"Alex, Angela was kidnapped last night and we have no idea where she is." Walker told her.

Alex started to cry and Walker took her in his arms. Holding her and whispering words of comfort in her ear. Telling her over and over that they would find Angela and she would be okay. Soon Angela would be back in her arms and everything would be okay.

-----------------------------

Okay. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll write more soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. Interrogation Room B

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday. Also I know the last episode of Walker Texas Ranger is when Angela was born and yes I know my date for her birthday is a few days off. But for the purpose of this story, I needed to change the date.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

Author's Note: The idea about what happened to Alex (when she was hit on the head) is ana's idea. Thank you for letting me use it.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 3: Interrogation Room B

Alex sat in Walker's arms for most of the day. She cried and cried and Walker sat there and gently rubbed her back. She was so tense and Walker was doing everything he could to make Alex feel better. Alex couldn't believe that her little girl had been kidnapped. It was too much to bare. Sure Alex had been kidnapped many times over the years, but this time was different, this time Angela was the one who was kidnapped. Angela, a little girl who just turned four two days ago. Alex couldn't believe it and she couldn't even remember what happened.

The doctor came in around noon to check Alex's head. Alex still wasn't sure what happened to her, but the doctor checked her head over to make sure it was okay. The doctor left about 15 minutes later and told them that Alex would be just fine.

"Walker, want happened to me? And what exactly did you came home to last night?" Alex asked him as he sat back down on the bed.

"Well, the doctor said you were hit on the head pretty hard. He thinks it was probably with a mental pipe and that caused to you be knocked out. They put stitches in your head and you will be just fine." Walker told her reassuringly. He took her hands in his and held them.

"But what did you came home to last night?" Alex asked again. She knew there was probably a reason why Walker had not told her, but she wanted to know what he had found.

Walker pulled Alex into a hug and held her for a moment. He moved his hand up her head a little and was able to feel where the stitches were. They were a reminder of what he had seen the night before. Walker pulled back and looked in Alex's eyes. They showed him just how much this was hurting her. He placed his hands back onto hers before he spoke.

"When I came home, I found a window broken. I knew it hadn't been there before I left that morning and I was pretty sure that Angela hadn't broken it because I know our daughter and she likes to color; a lot. So I walked around the outside of the house. I found the side door slightly opened. I opened it and saw blood on the side. Chills ran up my spine at the thought of something happening to my girls when I wasn't there to protect them." Walker started to tell Alex. He stopped and looked into her eyes. He knew that everything that had happened in the last 24 hours was slowly catching up to her. And he could tell by the look in her eyes that it was painful to have to listen to what he was telling her, even though she had asked. Walker soon continued. "I walked into the house and the first thing I noticed was Angela's stuffed horse lying on the floor. I knew that was a little strange, as her horse it's far from her. So I walked into the living room where I found you lying. I didn't see Angela anywhere so I checked to make sure you were alive and then I ran through the house calling Angela's name. I figured she had just gotten scared and she ran and hid. I checked everywhere I could think of after I called the ambulance and Trivette and Sydney and Gage. I couldn't find her anywhere in the house so I checked outside in the barn. I figured if Angela got really scared, she might go to the barn to be with the horses, plus I knew how much she wanted to see Princess. So I checked the barn and couldn't find Angela. Trivette and Sydney and Gage all helped me look and we couldn't find her anywhere. It was the worse feeling I'd ever had in my life. Our little girl was gone. At the same time you were taken to the hospital. I arrived about an hour after you got here. The doctor told me what had happened to you and that I could see you. Syd came by a little earlier to see if you were okay and she told me they didn't have any idea what had happened. But that they will probably interrogate us because they have to. And I've been here with you ever since making sure you are all right."

Alex sat in shock at what her husband had just told her. She couldn't believe her ears. This was too much. Way too much. Having to listen to everything Walker told her and then being told that they would be interrogated later. 'Please,' she thought. 'They should be got there finding the real killers. If anyone knew her or Walker at all they would know there was no way either one of them could ever hurt their baby girl.'

--------------------------------

Alex checked out of the hospital later that day. Their first stop was Ranger Headquarters. Walker and Alex had decided that the sooner they got their interrogations over with and were found innocent, the sooner Walker and everyone else would be able to get to work finding who had taken Angela.

Walker and Alex were told they had to go to different rooms. They already knew this. Both of them had interrogated more people then they cared to count and two 'suspects' were never allowed to be interviewed together. They were also told that Trivette, Sydney, and Gage would not be interviewing them. They were friends and they (people in charge) wanted everything done right and by the book. Williams would be interviewing Alex and Anderson would be interviewing Walker. Alex was taken into Interrogation Room A and Walker was next door in Interrogation Room B.

---------------------------------

(Inside Interrogation Room A)

Williams walked back and forth. Alex was looking right at him, waiting for him to ask her a question.

"Okay we'll start out with something easy. What is your name?" Williams asked. "Your full name." Williams added, he knew that Alex hardly every used her full name in court.

"Alexandra Cahill-Walker." Alex answered him. She knew this drill.

"Where were you on the night of May 21st 2005?" Williams asked as he paced the room.

"I was at home. It was the day after my husband's and my 5th anniversary. It was also Angela's birthday and we were celebrating. Walker had given her a horse that morning, so after all her friends from the HOPE Center left, the three of us went outside to visit her." Alex told the man.

Williams continued to pace the room. "And what were you doing the night your daughter was kidnapped?" he questioned her.

"I picked her up from the HOPE Center and we went to order pizza. Then we walked next door to get a movie to watch when we got home. We went back to get the pizza and headed home. When we got home, I think it was a little after 6:30; I put the movie in to watch and then we started to eat our pizza. The movie was over around 8 and so Angela picked out another movie and we laid down on the couch to watch it because we were both a little tired. The next thing I knew I heard a crash and saw a man standing over us pointing a gun at us. My first thought was to make sure Angela was okay. I grabbed her and held her. I asked the man what he wanted; he looked at Angela and nodded. I told him he would never get Angela from me. He walked away from us and I figure he had left. I looked down at Angela and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was really scared. She asked me in the men were going to hurt us and I told her they wouldn't hurt her. She realized I didn't say they wouldn't hurt me, so she asked me if they were going to hurt me. I told her no. I didn't want to scare my daughter. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital and my husband was telling me that my daughter was kidnapped." Alex told Williams, as a tear started to roll down her face.

"Mrs. Walker, is there anyway your husband could have kidnapped your daughter?"

'Are you crazy?' Alex thought to herself before she said out loud. "No. Walker would never kidnap Angela or do anything to hurt her in any way, shape, or form. And he wouldn't do anything that would cause me any pain."

"Is there any other way you know?"

"Yeah, the man's eyes were dark and cold. They were full of hatred. Walker doesn't have eyes like that and he would never look at his daughter or me that way. I've knew Walker forever and the eyes I saw in my house last night were not my husband's eyes."

Williams stood there, lost of words.

--------------------------------

Anderson was having a grand old time interviewing Walker. He asked him all the questions Williams had asked Alex and then some.

"Is there anyway your wife would have done this?" Anderson asked.

"Never. Alex wouldn't do anything like this to Angela or me." Walker told him, he really didn't like this guy and he had a bad feeling about him.

"And what were you doing the night your daughter was kidnapped?" Anderson asked. Unlike Williams, Anderson didn't pace. Instead he stood there in the corner watching Walker's every move.

"I was helping a friend. I had gotten a call earlier in the day and was helping them out." Walker told him, hoping he would drop it, Walker had promised the person that no one would find out what had happened to them.

"Which friend?"

"A friend from the HOPE Center." Walker told him, hoping he would drop it.

"Very likely story." was all Anderson said.

The interview was slowly going down hill.

-----------------------------------

Alex's interrogation had finished and she was told she could go. She waited with Sydney for Walker's interrogation to be over.

"Why's it taking so long?" Alex asked Sydney as she played with her hands, the same way she always did when she was nervous.

"I don't know." Sydney told her.

"Come on, it's not that hard. Walker didn't do anything. He's the one who found out that Angela was missing. Why are these people wasting their time interrogating him and me when they should be out there finding out what happened to our daughter." Alex said out or frustration.

"Don't worry Alex. Gage and Trivette are at your house right now. They're going to figure out what happened and as soon as Walker comes out, we're all going to go see what happened. Angela will be fine Alex. She's your and Walker's child and even though she's only 4, she's just like the two of you. She'll make it through this and it will all b okay."

Just then Walker walked out of Interrogation Room B, his hands were behind his back.

"Walker, what's going on?" Alex asked. She had expected Walker to walk out and hug her and hold her and tell her that now they could find the real kidnapper.

Walker opened his mouth to answer but Anderson beat him to it. "Because of things just discovered at your house Mrs. Walker, your husband is under arrest to kidnapping your daughter."

Alex couldn't believe her ears. Walker was under arrest for kidnapping Angela. What in the world were these people thinking. Alex looked at Walker and they both looked into each other's eyes for a minute. They were both heartbroken and Alex knew Walker hadn't done it.

"Can I say something to my wife?" Walker asked and the officer behind him nodded.

Alex walked up to Walker and gave him hug. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be alright Alex. I promise. But I swear I didn't do it. I could never hurt Angela. I love her. You have to find the person who kidnapped her and bring her home. Trivette, Sydney, and Gage will help. And Alex, I love you." Walker whispered in her ear.

"I know you didn't do it and we're going to find out who did. I know you love Angela and me. And Walker, I love you too." Alex whispered into his ear.

Alex let go of Walker and the officer took him off. Alex had never seen Walker look more heartbroken in his life.

Alex waited for everyone to leave the hallway before she turned to Sydney. "Sydney, Walker didn't do it and we have to find out who did."

"I know Alex. I know." Sydney reassured her.

Alex stared into space for a minute before she looked back at Sydney. "Do something."

-------------------------------

Okay, that's that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll write more soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	4. Looking for Truth

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday. Also I know the last episode of Walker Texas Ranger is when Angela was born and yes I know my date for her birthday is a few days off. But for the purpose of this story, I needed to change the date.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

Author's Note: Hope everyone is having a great day. I had a horrible morning, but I feel great now, so I hope everyone is having a great day and remember Christmas is only 22 days away!

--------------------------------

Chapter 4: Looking for Truth

Alex sat back down in total disbelief. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. First she had failed to protect her daughter and her daughter was kidnapped and now her husband was going to jail for it.

Alex looked up and found Sydney sitting right beside her. "What's wrong with the world?" she asked her friend.

Sydney looked at Alex and didn't know what to say. She was at a lose of words. She then thought of something to say. "I don't know Alex. I just don't know. But one thing I do know is that Walker didn't kidnapped Angela. There's no way in the world that he could ever hurt his daughter. Walker loves Angela and you more then life itself and you know that."

"Yeah, I know that. But how in the world could those people ever even think that Walker could do something like that? It doesn't make sense. What on earth is making them think that Walker kidnapped Angela?" Alex almost pleaded with Sydney. She wanted answers so bad, wanted to make this all make sense. But most of all Alex wanted Walker and Angela back. She wanted them all to be back together as a family. She wanted to know Angela was safe and okay. She wanted Walker to tell her everything would work out.

"Let's find out!" Sydney said as she stood up and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling her up and heading up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Alex questioned her as they climbed up the stairs.

"You said you wanted answered and we are going to get some answers." Sydney told her.

----------------------------

They arrived outside of Anderson's office five minutes later. Alex was so nervous about going in to see him. She knew he probably wouldn't tell her anything because she was Walker's wife, but still she had to try. So Alex knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Anderson's voice.

Alex opened the door and she and Sydney walked in.

"Nice to see you again." Anderson said and Alex and Sydney could tell he didn't mean it at all. "What do you want?" he asked them.

"I want to know why you arrested my husband for kidnapping my daughter. What proof do you have that he did it?" Alex asked and she was doing anything in her power to keep from yelling at him.

"And why do I have to tell you?" he challenged her.

That was the last straw. After anything Alex had been through in the last 24 hours, she couldn't take it anymore. "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!" Alex yelled at him. She could no longer keep her cool. Angela had been kidnapped, Walker was in jail, and now Anderson was challenging her. Not to mention her head was pounding because the medicine the doctor had given her had finally worn off.

"That sounded like a threat."

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Now tell me what proof you have that Walker kidnapped Angela so we can get to work finding the person who really did."

Sydney stood in Anderson's office. She didn't know what to say. She knew Alex had finally lost it.

"Well I'm not going to help you."

Alex couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"Well you have to tell me." Sydney spoke up as she started to lie. "I'm a Texas Ranger and I'm working on the case, so you have to tell me what's going on."

"I will if she leaves." Anderson said as he looked over at Alex.

Alex turned around and left Anderson's office gladly. She was sick of that guy and wanted to get out.

--------------------------------

Outside Anderson's office Alex paced back and forth. She didn't know what else to do. Then it hit her. She was hurt and feeling down. So she would go visit Walker. Sure he was in jail, but she was missing him so much and just needed to talk to him.

Alex left a note with the secretary and then headed to see Walker.

---------------------------------

Alex arrived at the Dallas Jail a little after 6 that night. She went inside and told the man who she was and who she wanted to see. The man went to get Walker and soon Alex and Walker were sitting across a table in an empty room.

Walker and Alex held hands across the table, their fingers interlocking. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes. Walker finally spoke. "How are you doing?" he asked the concern for his wife shining through his eyes.

"Me, I'll be okay in the long run. But I'm more worried about you and Angela right now." she admitted to her husband. She was still having a hard time coming to terms with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Hey, I'll be okay. You know that. And Trivette and Sydney and Gage are going to find Angela and bring her home. Angela will be fine. Okay honey. Just take care of yourself because you know as soon as Angela gets home, she isn't going to want to be out of your arms." Walker told Alex assuring her that everything would be just fine.

"I know, I know. It's just you didn't do this and I can't believe those stupid people honestly think you did. This is stupid, if they weren't so blind, they'd be able to see you didn't do anything and Angela real kidnapper is still out there.

Walker knew Alex was right.

--------------------------------------

Sydney came out of Anderson's office to find that Alex had disappeared. The secretary told Sydney that Alex had left and so Sydney went off to find Trivette and Gage.

She found them at Walker and Alex's house, searching through everything piece by piece.

"You guys will never believe what Anderson told me…"

---------------------------

Meanwhile off in the middle of know where, Angela Walker was curled up into a little ball in the corner of a dark and empty room. She looked down at her leg and saw blood. She knew she had been hit on the way out of her home when the man had taken her. She remembered the look on her mommy's face when she was hit on the head. She remembered how she had fought with the man the best she could. She had hit him and bit him, she he had still taken her away from her mommy. She had screamed and screamed for her mommy or daddy to help her, but no one came.

Then Angela felt the pain in her arm again. She didn't know what was wrong, but she thought she had hurt it when the bad man had thrown her hard onto the floor.

----------------------------

"What if Angela doesn't know how much I love her?" Alex asked her husband. That had been on her mind since Angela had been kidnapped. She just couldn't get it out of her head what Walker had told her.

"You know she knows you love her Alex. She's a little girl and I'm sure she knows how much her mommy loves her. You're the one who tried to protect her and who spent the whole night with her. I'm absolutely sure Angela knows how much you love her." Walker said as he held his wife's hands in his hands. Their fingers were still interlocking.

"I know, I know. I just needed to hear that again. But you know what else I need to hear?" Alex questioned Walker.

"What?" Walker asked her, although he was pretty sure he knew what she wanted to know.

"Where were you the night Angela was kidnapped?" Alex asked him as she stared into his eyes.

----------------------------

Sorry to leave the chapter like that. I'll write more soon. Promise. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. I Don't Believe It

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday. Also I know the last episode of Walker Texas Ranger is when Angela was born and yes I know my date for her birthday is a few days off. But for the purpose of this story, I needed to change the date.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 5: I Don't Believe It

Walker stared into Alex's beautiful eyes. They were the key to her soul and it was through her eyes that Walker always knew exactly what Alex was thinking. And this time as he looked into her eyes, Walker saw many different things. He saw worried and the worry showed through on her face as well. Walker saw fear; fear that something would happen to Angela. But Walker also saw someone looking for answers; someone who wanted answers to her questions and wasn't getting any. So Walker knew what he had to do. He would have to answer Alex's question about where he was the night Angela was kidnapped.

"What where were you the night Angela was kidnapped?" Alex again questioned her husband.

"Alex, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, well except Trivette, Sydney, and Gage."

"Not 'if' you tell me. 'When' you tell me. Walker you're going to tell me where you were the night our daughter was kidnapped because if you don't I'm going to lose it." Alex told him.

Walker sat silent.

Alex saw that he was worried so she picked up his left hand with her right hand and kissed the back of it. "Walker no matter what it is, we'll get through it. You've always told me that and I've always known you were right. So tell me where you were and I promise I won't get mad at you and we'll get through it together."

Walker looked up at Alex. He knew she was right and he was going to have to tell her.

-------------------------------

Trivette and Gage were in shock over what Sydney had just told them Anderson told her. They walked in the Walkers' living room and all three sat down on the couch.

"So you mean that the only thing they have against Walker is that his fingerprints are on the door and they think it's his blood they found. They arrested him over that!" Trivette said a little outraged that that was the reason behind his partner being arrested.

"Do they even have a case with that stuff?" Gage asked out loud.

"Well…there's kind of more…" Sydney started to tell them and then stopped when she saw the look on their faces.

"What do you mean there's more?" Gage asked his partner, he like everyone else was still in shock over Walker being arrested.

"Well…someone said they saw Walker come out of his house a little after 9 carrying a little girl and they ID-ed his truck." Sydney told them and they both jumped up off the Walkers' couch in an instant.

"WHAT?" Gage yelled.

"Who said that?"

"No idea, Anderson wouldn't tell me."

"So we have to find proof that Walker didn't do it or find Angela and see what she says and hopefully she will be able to tell us who did kidnap her." Trivette said, thinking out loud.

"Well, then lets get to work finding Angela." Sydney said and they all went back to work.

--------------------------------

Walker looked in Alex's eyes and knew he had to tell her now. He picked her right hand up and kissed the back of it several times.

"I was helping someone at the HOPE Center." Walker started to tell his wife.

"Who?" Alex asked in an instant, not understanding why they wouldn't go to her. "Was in someone in my women's group?"

"No, no one in your women's group, someone who was in a bad situation and wanted out pretty bad."

"Who were you helping Walker?" Alex questioned him.

"Mary." Walker finally said.

"Mary…" Alex repeated the name to herself before it hit her. "_Mary Anderson_.?"

"Yeah, that's the Mary." Walker told his wife as he watched her face change for scared and worried to confused.

"But that's Anderson's wife. The Anderson who put you in this place. Why did Mary want out and what was the situation?"

"Alex, Tom Anderson beats his wife and she wants out. I'd been trying to help her and she called me yesterday and said she was packing her bags and leaving and she wanted me to be with her in case Tom found out. I was helping her all day long. She didn't want to get Tom in any trouble with the law, so she packed her bags and left. She had just left when I called home and you didn't answer. So I headed home and while you know the rest of the story." Walker didn't wan to repeat what had happened after he got home and what he had found. Alex was in enough pain and having a hard enough time without him reminding her that Angela was kidnapped.

"So that's why you didn't tell Anderson. He doesn't know his wife is gone and you didn't want him to find out."

"He knows she's gone, but he doesn't know she's gone for good."

"And what about Angela? You should be out there trying to find her and instead you're sitting here in jail and you could be free." Alex said, she knew she sounded upset, but she didn't care.

"Alex, we're going to find Angela. I promise you that. No matter what, we're going to find Angela. And I can help you with that. Okay, have Trivette look up everyone we've put away in the past couple of years and find out who got out." Walker tried to assure his wife.

"Okay. It's just…" Alex started but stopped.

"It's just what honey?"

"I know this probably sounds stupid, but I haven't been away from Angela for this long forever. I mean even when I have court and a lot of other things going on, I still find time to be with my little girl and I can't take being away from her." Alex told Walker who leaned across the table to give her a hug.

"I know, I know. And I've promised you and I'll keep promising you until you believe me, it'll all be okay."

Just then the officer came in and said that time was up and Walker had to go back to his cell.

"I love you." Walker told Alex as the officer took him out of the room.

"I love you too." Alex said as the door closed and she was left alone in the room as she thought about everything Walker had told her.

------------------------------

Angela was still curled up into a little ball in the corner of the room. She arm was still causing her a lot of pain. And all she wanted was her mommy and daddy.

A man walked into the room and gave her some food.

"Why am I here?" Angela asked him.

"I can't tell you." the man told her.

"I want my mommy and daddy. I want to go home." Angela cried out.

The man got right in front of Angela's face. "Well you're not going home. EVER!" the man said and then got up and left.

The man's face stuck in Angela's mind and even though he had given her food, Angela didn't want to eat; all she wanted was mommy and daddy.

-----------------------------------

Sydney called Anderson's phone over and over, but no one answered. She then tried his cell phone and still no answer.

"Well Anderson isn't picking up so I guess we're on our own." Sydney said as she hung up the phone.

Just then Alex ran into the house. "You guys are never going to believe what Walker just told me." Alex said when she came into the living.

Alex then went on to explain what Walker had told her about Anderson and where he had been the day Angela was kidnapped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. No one would ever have thought that Anderson would do anything like that.

"Is Walker sure?" Gage asked her when she had finished telling them.

"Yeah he's sure and Mary's off to live with her sister." Alex told them.

"So now we have to find Angela and figure out how to clear Walker's name." Sydney spoke up as they got to work.

------------------------------------

There's that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. As usual please review and let me know what you think and remember only 20 days until Christmas.


	6. No Answers But a Few More Questions

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday. Also I know the last episode of Walker Texas Ranger is when Angela was born and yes I know my date for her birthday is a few days off. But for the purpose of this story, I needed to change the date.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 6: No Answers But a Few More Questions

Alex, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage spent most of the night trying to figure out who would take Anglea. They started with people who Walker and/or Alex had put away in the past 3 years but then they thought they should go back 5 years. They were having little luck. They came up with a few names, but all the names checked out and they were back at square one.

"I can't believe this." Alex said out of frustration as the clock stuck 5 am. "Why can't we find anything?"

"Don't have a clue. Did you guys find anything else at the house?" Sydney asked Trivette and Gage since they had been there for a lot longer looking around.

"Nope and we talked to the guy who said he saw Walker take Angela from the house that night." Trivette began.

"And…" Alex said as she waited for him to continue.

"And I don't think he's telling the truth, as least not the whole truth." Trivette told them.

"Why?" Sydney questioned him, she hadn't heard this earlier.

"Because he was just so unsure. It was like he was trying very hard to hide something and it wasn't working to well." Trivette told them.

"And he kept repeating himself. It was like he wanted to make sure he said something right." Gage added.

"Maybe Sydney and I will go talk to him. What's his name?" Alex asked them.

"William McDonald. And have fun talking to him." Gage told her.

"Well where does he live?" Alex asked.

Trivette told her where he lived and soon Alex and Sydney were climbing into Alex's car and were headed off to his house.

----------------------------

Five minutes later Alex pulled up to William McDonald's house. They were exactly sure what they were doing there, but as they walked toward the door, they knew they had to do something and see first hand what this guy was talking about.

Sydney rang the door bell and a few minutes later William showed up at the door.

"How can I help you?" he asked. He was very unsure of who these people were and his face showed it.

"I'm Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke and this is ADA Alex Cahill-Walker." Sydney told the man.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" William asked again.

"Can we come in and talk?" Sydney asked him.

"No." the man said and almost yelled at them.

"Okay." Sydney said as she became really unsure about this whole thing and she could tell Alex was also having second thoughts about this.

Alex was the first to speak up after several long and uncomfortable moments. "We were wondering if you could tell us when you saw Cordell Walker a few nights ago."

"Cordell Walker" he thought for a moment. "Oh you mean the man who kidnapped his own daughter from his own house?"

"Nothing's been proven yet, but we were told you saw him." Alex told William and she could tell it was now him who was growing uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I saw him. I was coming home from dinner and just happened to look over at the house." William started to tell them, his eyes kept looking around and he was playing with his fingers. "I saw him come out of the house carrying that little girl and he put her in the truck. He then got in and took off."

"And you saw all this in one glance?" Sydney questioned, not sure if he was lying or telling the truth.

"No, well yes. I mean no." William said and couldn't figure out which one he meant to say.

"Which is it? Yes or No?" Sydney asked as she stared at him.

"I saw him and turned around and drove back by the house and I saw him again." William told them quickly.

"Did you see anything else?" Alex asked him.

"Umm…" he said as once again he started to play with his fingers.

"If you remember anything else, give us a call. Day or night." Sydney said as she handed him a card with her phone number on it and Alex handed him a card with her phone number on it.

"Thank you for your time." Alex told him, trying not to get to upset at him.

They turned around and headed back towards the car.

------------------------------

Alex and Sydney headed out to CD's to meet up with Trivette and Gage. By the time they arrived, Trivette and Gage were already eating.

"So what did you think of him?" Trivette asked as Alex and Sydney sat down at the table across from him and Gage.

"Got no answers but a few more questions." Alex told him.

"Yep, either he's not sure what he saw at all that night or he's hiding something. And my guess is he's hiding something." Sydney told them as she ordered her food.

"Are you hungry Alex?" Gage asked when he noticed Alex didn't order anything.

Alex didn't say anything. In fact she looked like she was a few million, maybe even a few trillion miles away.

"Alex?" Gage said again when she didn't answer him.

Alex still said nothing.

"Earth to Alex. Are you out there?" Gage once again said.

"What?" Alex said blankly when she looked at them. "Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?" Trivette said as he took another bit of food.

"Angela and Walker. What else would I be thinking about?" Alex told them as she stared off into space.

"It'll be okay Alex." Sydney reassured her.

"I know. I just can't stand being away from them. I mean my whole family's gone and I'm left here without them." Alex confused.

"We're here. And your dad said he would come down and defend Walker." Trivette reminded her.

"I know, I know. I just…" Alex started to say but stopped when the waiter brought Sydney's food to her.

"You just what Alex?" Gage questioned her as he continued to eat.

"I just need some sleep. You know? I've been up over 24 hours and I'm probably just letting things get to me more then usually because my whole family's gone."

"Your whole family isn't gone." Trivette reminded her. "We're here for you. Now why don't you take your own advice and get some sleep. We'll let you know if we find anything out."

And with that Alex got up and headed home.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, off somewhere where she didn't know where she was, Angela sat in a corner. The same one she had been sitting in. She thought of her mommy and daddy. She wanted nothing more right now then to be in the arms of her mommy and daddy. She missed them so much.

Angela sat in the corner. She didn't know why this bad man was doing this to her. She didn't know what she had ever done to him that would cause him to take her away from her mommy and daddy. All she wanted was to be with them.

As Angela sat in the corner, she started to sing the song her mommy and daddy sang to her before she went to bed each night. But she couldn't remember the words, so she made up her own words. She knew that she could teach her mommy and daddy the new words when she got out.

At the end of her song Angela let out a little cry. The pain in her arm returned and it hurt more now then ever. That and the bad man hadn't come in to feed her that day but he had left a little water the night before.

"I want my mommy and daddy." Angela cried out and her cry was little more then a whisper. Angela cried herself to sleep that night and her dreams were full of nightmares.

-----------------------------

Walker was sitting on the bunk in his cell. He had been thinking about Angela and Alex all day.

As Walker's eyes drifted shut, he had a vision about Angela. He didn't understand it at first but a few minutes after waking up, Walker knew he had to talk to Alex as soon as possible but it would be morning before she stopped by.

So Walker sat in the bunk trying to remember everything that was in his vision.

------------------------------

There's that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	7. Are You Sure?

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 7: Are You Sure?

Walker was up with the birds the next morning. He got up so early that it was still dark outside from what he could see through the little window in this jail cell. Walker knew that Alex would probably be stopping by around breakfast time to see how he was doing. And then she would be stopping by throughout the day to check in on him and let him know what was going on with the case.

Walker swung his legs off the bed and started pacing the cell back and forth. He couldn't believe what his vision had just told him. Now the question was would other people believe Walker's vision? Walker's vision had been right more times then he could count but would anyone besides Alex, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage believe his vision could break the case wide open? Walker continued to pace the room and as he did more questions began to run through his head.

-----------------------------------

Alex's alarm went off around 6 in the morning. She slowly made her way out of bed and into the shower. She felt better when she stepped out of the shower 15 minutes later. She quickly found something to wear and after 2 cups of coffee, she was head over to the Dallas Jail to visit with Walker.

-------------------------------------

Alex arrived at the jail a little after visiting hours began at 7 in the morning. She followed the same routine that she had grown use to. She went in, told the officer who she was and who she wanted to see and then the officer took her to an empty room while someone else went to get Walker.

Walker walked into the room wearing the same orange jumpsuit that he had been wearing since he got there. Alex knew what it was like to wear that jumpsuit all the time, as she had to wear it many years ago when she was in jail.

The officer left the room after telling Walker and Alex they had 30 minutes before he would be back.

"Good morning." Walker told Alex and gave her a kiss. He could tell that even though it looked like she had gotten some sleep, she hadn't slept to well at all.

"Morning." Alex replied and gave Walker a kiss too.

"So I have some good news." Walker told his wife as he took her hands in his. They interlocked their fingers.

"So do I." Alex told him.

"Well you go first." Walker said wanting to hear what Alex had to say before telling his good news.

"My dad called yesterday and he said he is flying down here to defend you. He knows there's no way you hurt his only grandchild and he wants to help you." Alex told him. Ever since her and her dad had gotten back on good terms, Alex seemed to rely on him a lot more when it came to current things. And this was one of those things.

"That's great. Now do you want to hear my good news?" Walker asked her, not wanting to change the subject to quick.

"Sure." Alex told him, not really sure of what he meant by 'good news.' Was it even possible to get good news while in jail?

"I had a vision last night." Walker began to tell her.

"About?" Alex started before she realized the only reason Walker would say his vision was good news while sitting in jail. "Was it about Angela?"

"Yeah." was all Walker could get in before Alex started talking about.

"About where she is or who took her?"

"Alex, I think Anderson took Angela and if you search his house you'll find her."

"Are you sure Walker?"

Walker looked straight into Alex's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

But then questions started pouring into Alex's mind. She finally settled on one. "How are we supposed to get a search warrant for his house?"

"That's what I had been thinking about. If you go home, I have pictures of Mary Anderson's bruises left by her husband. If you show the judge those and say that Mary is missing and you want to search Anderson's house for clues about what happened to her, he might let you."

"And which judge is going to give me a search warrant on that?" Alex questioned him. She liked his idea and all but how were they supposed to get a search warrant with that.

"Well, I know a lot of people aren't too happy that I'm in here in the first place. I've heard it all around the prison. And a few judges still owe you and me favors. So go to one of them and get a search warrant. I'm sure they'll let you."

Walker and Alex spent rest the time talking. It was exactly what each of them needed to be able to get through the day until they would see each other again.

---------------------------------

As soon as Alex left the jail, she went off trying to get a search warrant. 10 phone calls and an hour later, Alex had found a judge who was willing to give her a search warrant. Alex hung up the phone and went over to the courthouse to finish the process of getting the search warrant.

---------------------------------

About 2 hours later all the paper work had been filed and Trivette, Sydney, and Gage were on there way over to Anderson's house.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, over at Anderson's house, Anderson was running around like crazy.

He entered the room Angela was in to find her sleeping in the corner. He shock her awake. Once she was awake, he tied her feet together and then her hands. This caused Angela to yell as her arm was still causing her so much pain. So Anderson left the room and returned a few minutes later with a piece of duck tape that he put over her mouth.

Anderson then picked Angela up and throw her over his shoulder. He looked out the front window and made sure no one was coming. He went outside and opened the trunk of his car. He throw Angela in there and shut the trunk.

As darkness filled the space around her Angela started to cry. She was lying right on her arm that was causing her so much pain and she couldn't turn over. Then she heard the car start and she began a roll back and forth again. But never enough so that she wouldn't be lying on her arm anymore.

Anderson stopped the car at the house next to his. His neighbor wasn't home, so he got out of the car and switched the plates real quick. He then ran back over to his house and put the plate on his car.

--------------------------------

Sorry to leave the chapter like that. And I know it's a little shorter then I usually write. Probably won't write more for a few days cause I'm busy. Anyway like always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	8. Angela's Necklace

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 8: Angela's Necklace

Anderson made it back to his house just in time to meet none other then the Texas Rangers.

"Anderson we have a warrant to search your house." Trivette said as he got out to the car and headed over to Anderson.

"I want to see the warrant." Anderson told him, even with Angela being next door, he still wasn't going to let them search his house until he had gotten the chance to see the warrant.

Trivette handed Anderson the search warrant and then wasted no time walking right on into his house, he let Anderson take his time reading the warrant over.

Sydney and Gage followed Trivette into the house. They each took a different part of the house. Gage headed upstairs, Sydney stayed on the main floor and Trivette headed downstairs to the basement.

Gage checked every closet, looked under every bed, and checked anywhere else he could think over that a four year old girl could be kept. But he found no Angela. Although he did find tons of pictures that told a story of their own. Anderson had pictures of Walker and his wife. Walker was right; Anderson did know Walker was helping his wife. He also found several pictures of Angela.

Sydney searched everywhere on the main floor. She checked the closets and called out Angela's name several times but couldn't find the little girl anywhere.

Trivette wasn't having much luck in the basement. He found several things that told him a little girl or at least a person had been held there at one point or another, but nothing to prove Anderson had Angela. Although he did find something that he was sure was Angela's.

"What's this?" Trivette asked himself as he picked up a necklace from the ground. It was a tiny cross and Trivette was sure it belonged to Angela. He remembered Alex giving it to Angela on her birthday and how Angela always fell asleep with it on. Then her mommy or daddy would go in at night to take it off so she wouldn't hurt herself while she was sleeping. He knew Angela had been wearing the cross that day, just like every other day. And Alex and Angela had fallen asleep on the couch the night she was taken, so Angela would have still been wearing the necklace because Alex wouldn't have had a chance to take it off her yet.

Trivette put the cross necklace in his pocket and decided to ask Alex about it later.

One hour later, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage were all headed out of Anderson's house. They hadn't been able to find Angela and were all feeling down because they knew she was there…somewhere.

Angela heard Trivette, Sydney, and Gage leaving. She tried to cry out to them, she tried to make any sound at all to let them know she was there. She knew they would take her back to her mommy and daddy.

"Did you hear that?" Sydney asked Trivette.

"No." Trivette told her.

"Did you hear it Gage?" Sydney asked as they walked towards the car.

"No Syd, I didn't hear a thing." Gage told her and got in the car.

Sydney got in the car, and drove off. She didn't know what to think. She knew she had heard something, the question was what.

As Angela heard the cars drive off, she cried. But her cry wasn't that loud. She didn't know what she had ever done wrong that would cause anyone to take her from her mommy and daddy. As Angela laid in the trunk, all she wanted to do was see her mommy and daddy again. She wanted was to hug them and be in their arms. She knew they were looking for her, but she wanted to be away from the 'bad man' so much that she started crying really hard. She wished that she could be with her mommy and daddy again, but she wasn't. And Angela didn't understand why she couldn't just go home.

-------------------------------

Trivette called Alex on his way back from Anderson's house.

"Sorry Alex, we couldn't find her, but I need you to meet me at CD's." Trivette told her.

"You didn't find her." Alex repeated as she started to cry. "And why do I have to go to CD's?"

"I need to show you something and I knew you would probably be on your way to see Walker, so I thought it would be earlier on you to just meet me at CD's." Trivette explained to her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Alex told him and hung up the phone and then headed to CD's.

------------------------------

Alex arrived at CD's a little after 6 that night.

"Hey Alex." Trivette greeted her.

"Hi Jimmy." Alex told him as she sat down. "Now what is it that you needed to show me?"

Trivette pulled the cross necklace out from his pocket. He handed it to Alex. "Is this Angela's necklace?"

Alex looked the necklace over. She turned it over and found the date that she and Walker had given it to Angela written across the back with the words '_We love you Angel._' also written across the back of it.

"Yes, it's Angela's." Alex told him as she held onto the necklace. "Where'd you find it?"

"On the floor in the basement of Anderson's house. Gage also found some pictures of Angela and just like we thought, Anderson had pictures of Walker and his wife together. He knew all about Walker helping her and he took Angela because he was scared Walker would tell everyone."

"And now?" Alex said as she began to cry and Trivette put his arm around her. He didn't know what he could do to make her feel any better.

"Now, we have to find Angela. I know she's somewhere that Anderson has access to and I really thought he had her hidden at his house. Why don't you go talk to Walker. That'll make you feel better." Trivette told her.

"Okay." Alex said as she stood up, with Angela's necklace still in her hand. Trivette had a feeling that that necklace would be going everywhere Alex went for a while.

"And Alex." Trivette said as Alex started to head out the door.

"Yeah." Alex stopped and looked back at him.

"We'll find her."

----------------------------------

Alex arrived at the Dallas Jail a little before 7. She was lucky visiting hours had been changed or else she would have had to wait till morning to see Walker. She once again went through the whole process of getting to see Walker. 10 minutes later, they were sitting across from each other again. They greeted each other the same way they had been for a while.

"So did they find anything at Anderson's house?" Walker asked.

"Some pictures of Angela and some of you and his wife. And this." Alex said as she showed him Angela's necklace, the one they had given to her not a week earlier.

"Angela's necklace." was all Walker could say as he took it from his wife for a minute and then headed it back to her.

"Angela wasn't there Walker. But I know she was. I'm her mother and I know my daughter was there." Alex told him.

"Alex, are you sure you just didn't **want** Angela to be there?" Walker asked he didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"Walker, a mother knows. I wasn't sure for a long time where my daughter was, but when you said Anderson, it clicked. I know that man's holding my daughter and I know she's hurt. You know that feeling I get when you're hurt, well I'm getting that feeling now but it's because my daughter is hurt. Walker, I **know** that man has my daughter. But I don't know what to do. Okay. I don't understand why this is happening to me and you and Angela. All I want to do is go back one week and be able to wake up in the morning with you lying right beside me and Angela jumping up and down on our bed. Is that really to much to ask. I want my baby girl back Walker. I want to hold her and tell her how much I love her and I know you do to. It's just…I don't like having to be away from the two of you for this long. And just the thought of my little girl out there, alone, scared, probably crying and wanting to be home and in our arms…" Alex couldn't continue as she started to cry. She held onto Angela's necklace hard, but not hard enough to break it and Walker came around the table and gave her a hug.

"It'll be alright Alex. I promise you, we'll get Angela back and then you can hold her all you want because if I know our daughter and I do, she's going to be holding onto you forever. She's not going to want to be away from you for a second and my guess is she'll be sleeping in our bed for a while. You just have to keep thinking happy thoughts Alex. Like on her birthday, you know how happy she was. Or when you first held her. I still remember that as if it were yesterday. Or even remember all the fun you had that day before she was kidnapped Alex. Angela is going to make it back. After all she's **our** daughter and you know how people say Angela acts just like you." Walker said, hoping to bring a smile to his wife's face.

And he did. Alex looked up at him and smile. "Okay, I know you're right. Just tell me again you'll find her."

"We'll find her."

-----------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. As always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	9. In Time

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 9: In Time

Angela lay curled up in a little ball. The same position that she had been staying in the whole time she was in the room. The bad man had just returned her to the room that she truly hated being in. She had to stay in it all alone and it only made her miss her mommy and daddy more. The emptiness of the room of the room made Angela feel all alone and at that moment she missed her mommy and daddy more then ever. She started crying but her cries got lost in the thick walls that surrounded her. Angela cried for a while and then realized that there was no point in crying anymore. Angela cried herself to sleep that night and her dreams were full of the only two people who she wanted to see at that moment: her mommy and daddy.

-------------------------------

Alex barely slept at all that night. Her daughter's necklace was in her hand the whole night. As she tossed and turned in bed, Alex was haunted with one nightmare after another. Anything that could possibly go wrong in her dreams went wrong that night. Everything from Angela being found dead to Walker getting killed before they proved he was innocent.

Alex awoke halfway through the night screaming Angela's and Walker's names. Of all the things for dreams to be about her dreams had to be about horrible things.

Alex was up the rest of the night. After those dreams, she didn't even want to go back to sleep.

Instead, Alex made some coffee. But this time unlike pass times, she had no one to share it with. It was then that Alex truly realized that she was alone in a big house, her whole family having been taken away from her for different reasons, and she was the only one left. Alex started crying and she didn't even try to hold back the tears that were soon running down her face. She let out all the emotion that had been inside of her. She knew that she had let out a ton of emotion already, but that was mostly anger. This time she was feeling the way she hated feeling: hopeless.

Over the years, Alex had learned that there was always hope, but this time she wasn't so sure.

'Stop thinking like that.' Alex told herself. 'Everything will be fine. Angela will be found and Walker will get out of jail and then we will be a family once again. I know it. Because it all just has to work out.'

Alex tried to stop thinking about her dreams, but soon gave up. She knew that the only thing that would make her forget all about her dreams was going to see Walker. So Alex headed to take a shower.

Then all of a sudden Alex tripped over something. She looked down and saw that it was Angela's doll. Alex picked up the doll and forgot all about her shower as she headed to the living and was once again in tears. She thought that she would have been done crying, but now as she looked down at the curly brown hair on the doll's head and the dress that Angela had put on her, the little blue one that Angela loved and had one that looked just like it, Alex started to cry.

But soon a knock came to the door. Alex really didn't feel like answering it, but knew that if it was Trivette or Sydney or Gage that they would be worried about her if she didn't answer the door.

Reluctantly Alex got up off the couch and slowly made her way to the door. She was a little surprised at who she saw there.

It was her dad.

"Dad." was all Alex could say as her dad walked in and gave her a hug.

Instantly her dad noticed her reddened eyes. "Hi pumpkin. Are you okay?"

"I will be. In time." Alex told him as they sat down on the couch that she had been crying on a few minutes earlier. "It's just really hard. Walker's in jail and my baby…my baby…" Alex tried to continue but couldn't. And soon she was crying once again.

Gordon Cahill took his daughter in his arms and let her cry. He gently rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"It'll be okay. I promise you pumpkin. We're going to find Angela and Walker's going to get out of jail." Gordon tried to reassure his daughter. He knew that this had to be killing her, being away from Angela for so long. He remembered how when Angela had been born, Alex had said that she didn't ever want to be away from her little girl. And now that Angela had been kidnapped, Alex was having it really hard.

"I know. I know all of you are right. But what can I do when I **know** my little girl is out there somewhere. Wanting to be home. How can I just say _oh she'll come home_. She's my little girl and I want her to come home and the person who did this is so going to pay for taking my daughter in the first place. I swear, if I ever get my hands on them…" Alex said as her sadness and worry suddenly turned to anger at the person who had done this to her and her family.

"Take it easy Alex. Everything is going to work out. I promise you. Why don't you go see Walker? I know you were probably headed up there before I got here."

"Actually I was that was until I found Angela's doll on the floor. Actually I tripped over it. What I would give to have her running around here again." Alex said and then she realized that her dad was right. She really should go talk to Walker.

Alex got up and headed to her and Walker's bedroom. She put her hair up in a ponytail and then grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Walker's sweatshirts.

"I'm going to see Walker dad. Do you want to come?" Alex asked as she grabbed her keys. She decided not to put on her jacket this time.

"I'll go see him later. You go and see him now." Gordon told her.

"Okay, dad. I'll see you in a little while.

------------------------------

Alex arrived at the Dallas Jail after 8 that morning. Going through the whole process for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few weeks, Alex soon found herself sitting across from Walker at the table.

"You look like you had a rough night." Walker told Alex after they greeted each other with a kiss and hug.

"I did." Alex admitted to him.

"Wanna tell me why?" Walker asked his wife. He didn't want to push her but he knew something was bothering her so it would bother him too.

"I had a few nightmares that kept me up most the night. And then I had a rough morning. I tripped over Angela's doll and then started crying. Then my dad came over. He'll be over to see you later."

"Okay. Do they have a trail date set yet?"

"No. But soon. I just can't wait till Angela's home."

"She will be…soon. I promise."

"The next person who says I promise is gonna get it. I love you all, but stop promising me. Okay. I know my daughter will be soon. I just miss her." Alex told her husband and tried not to sound mad at him. She was just sick of people telling her they promise.

"Okay honey. And in time everything is going to be back to normal. I love you." Walker told her.

They sat there, not knowing what to say to make each other feel any better.

------------------------------

"Hey you guys." Sydney said when Trivette and Gage walked into Ranger Headquarters later that day.

"What?" Trivette asked.

"I'm going to head back out to Anderson's and take a look around. I'll be back later."

And Sydney took off without saying another word.

------------------------

Angela had just woken up. Her arm was in so much pain that when she woke up, she started to cry. She knew the bad man must have left and once again he hadn't given her anything to eat. Angela was hungry. She hadn't eaten in at least a day. She knew someone had to come soon. Her mommy and daddy would be worried. But Angela didn't know when and she was growing more scared with each passing day.

So like so many days before, Angela did the only thing she could. She cried for her mommy and daddy and dreamed of being in their arms.

------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Merry Christmas


	10. Getting Close

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 10: Getting Close

Walker's court hearing was set for later that day. Gordon had gotten a call about it while Alex was seeing Walker. After Alex returned back home, Gordon headed out to see Walker.

Gordon arrived at the Dallas Jail around 10 that morning. They had to be in court at one.

"Hello Walker." Gorgon greeted him when he entered the room.

"Hi Mr. Cahill." Walker greeted his father-in-law.

"Isn't it about time you called me Gordon." He said, trying to lighten up the situation a little.

"Yeah I guess. Is Alex okay?" Walker asked. He had just seen his wife a few hours ago, but that never stopped him from worrying about her and asking how she was.

"She'll be okay. She misses you so much. I can see it in her eyes. She misses you and Angela and even when she's not saying it, I can see it. All she wants is to be with you guys again. And I'm going to defend you and make sure you get off."

"Then lets do it."

And with that Walker and Gordon went to work trying to build there case.

---------------------------

Sydney arrived at Anderson's house. She seen that Anderson's car was in the driveway. She slowly and quietly got out of her car. She then headed around the house. She looked in the basement window and saw Angela sleeping in the corner. She knew she had to get in there. But just then she looked up and was met by Anderson.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Anderson questioned as she grabbed ahold of Sydney's arm.

"Let me go." She told him.

"I'll make this easy. Come with me or the little girl dies." Anderson said.

Sydney, not wanting to put Angela's life at risk in any way, followed Anderson into the house with a gun pointed at her head.

---------------------------

Angela still laid in the room. She thought that she had heard her Auntie Sydney but she wasn't sure. If it was her Auntie Syd, then she would get her out. But an hour later when no one had come, Angela didn't know what to do.

She sat there and like so many times before, her arm hurt. And she thought of her mommy and daddy. She missed them and she cried again. All she wanted was to see them and she still couldn't understand why she couldn't.

Angela lay there and cried like so many times before.

--------------------------

Alex had gotten home just as her dad had been leaving to go see Walker.

She walked down the hallway and was headed straight to Angela's room. She decided to pick it up a little so that it would be perfect for her baby girl when she got home.

Alex picked up Angela's bedroom and then headed for the rocking chair that they hadn't yet taken out of her room. Mainly because Angela loved to have one of them sit in it with her and rock her sometimes. And Alex had never complained about that. It was the same rocking chair she had rocked Angela back and forth in when she was a baby. The same one that she had sat in time and time again when Angela was a baby to nurse her. And the same one she sat in when she was pregnant with her little girl as she would think of all the great times she would be sharing with her little girl once she gave birth to her. And as she thought about that Alex was now finding herself with the one question that after all this time still wasn't answered. How? How could someone take the her little girl, the one she had carried for nine months? After the difficult labor and everything that happened, how could someone take her baby? How? Alex remembered how she and Walker had been so excited the day she told him she was pregnant. And then how Walker didn't know if he would lose one or both of them that day. Alex remembered how when she had finally woken up all she wanted to know was how her baby was. At that time she had joined Walker where fear was concerned. The thought of losing her little girl was way too much. But now Alex was once again facing that pain. Her little girl had been taken away from her and soon Alex was crying once again at the thought of Angela being dead.

--------------------------

"Hey Trivette. Hasn't Sydney been gone for a really long time?" Gage questioned him around noon that day.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, she has." Trivette told him. In all honestly he had forgotten that Sydney was even gone.

"Wanna do something?" Gage asked as he grow really worried about his partner.

------------------------

I know that's a short chapter. But I wanted to get it up and posted so I could start the next chapter because I've been waiting to write the next chapter since I started writing this story. As always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	11. Just Another Day in Court

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

Also I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

--------------------------------

Chapter 11: Just Another Day in Court

As Angela sat curled in a little ball in the corner; Sydney sat in a chair taking one punch after another; Gage and Trivette sat in the office, not knowing what was going on anywhere; Walker and Gordon sat in the courtroom, staring straight ahead and waiting for court to begin; and Alex sat in the courtroom, wondering how everything in her life had ended up at this moment, where soon her husband's trial would begin, and she didn't have any idea where Angela was or what had happened to her.

The courtroom was empty for the moment. But soon people would be pouring in; everyone wanting to know how the famous Texas Ranger Cordell Walker had landed himself in court on a kidnapping charge; although most people knew Walker was innocent.

Anderson was still absent from the courtroom. But he still had an hour before the trial and Alex figured he was putting everything together; trying to make sure that there was no way her husband could get off. How Alex just wished that she could hurt him; she knew that he was the one doing this to her family and she longed for the chance to hurt him, make him feel even half as bad as she had felt over the pass few days.

And as Alex watched her husband and dad, she knew something was wrong. There really wasn't anyway to get Walker off on the kidnapping charge, everything was pointing towards him, and as Alex watched her husband talk to her dad, her heart sank. This just couldn't be happening to her family.

Alex just kept thinking. _'This was all a bad dream and any minute I'm going wake up from it. I'll be lying in my bed with my husband by my side. Any minute now our little girl will be running into our bedroom, jumping up and down on the bed, announcing to the world that it was another day and time for her parents to get out of bed. And then we will go downstairs and fix breakfast together. Later tonight we will sit down as a family and eat dinner. Then we will sit down and watch a movie together, with me ending up falling asleep in my husband's arms and our little daughter falling asleep in my arms. And none of this would ever have happened. This is all a dream.' _Alex kept repeating to herself, but as Alex sat in the courtroom and looked around at the trial that was about to begin, she knew she was kidding herself. This wasn't a dream, it was her reality.

---------------------------------

"Stop it. Please stop it." Sydney begged with Anderson as he continued to hit her, he seemed content on kicking the sense out of her.

"Sorry, not going to happen." Anderson said as he sent another punch to the side of her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Sydney asked when she found her voice again.

"Lets just say it's a little more pain for Walker to know that he caused. Which reminds me…" Anderson said and then left the room.

He returned several minutes later.

"What'd you do?" Sydney asked him.

"None of your business." Anderson said as he starting hitting her again.

---------------------------

Just then someone came into the courtroom and whispered something into Gordon's ear; he then whispered it into Walker's ear and then got up and told Alex.

"What's going on dad?" Alex questioned her father as she grew more and more worried by the second.

Gordon bent down to whisper in his daughter's ear. "Anderson just called in sick. They are tracking down a replacement but they want you to do it."

Alex sat there in shock. There was no way that she was going to do this to Walker, no way.

"Alex honey, you may have to. They said that if they don't find someone there won't be a pre-trial and then Walker's chances of getting off are slim to none. Walker said he understands if you have to do this. He knows that he can get off if there is a pre-trial, but he's not sure what would happen in the real trial."

"Dad, I can't. Walker's my husband and I won't do that to him."

"Alex, go talk to him. I need to go see Trivette anyways."

"Why?" Alex asked as her dad started to walk away.

"Lets just say that something's not right here and I want Trivette and Gage to find out what."

Gordon left the courtroom and Alex headed up to talk to Walker.

"I'm not doing it." Alex said as she sat down in the chair next to her husband. "Never. I'll never do it."

"I knew you were going to say that." Walker said as he leaned over and gave her a hug.

--------------------------

Meanwhile Trivette and Gage had already started working on what Gordon had asked them to.

They were headed over to Anderson's house, taking the same path Sydney had a few hours earlier.

They arrived there just as the trial was set to start.

They got out of the car and had only one thing in mind: to find Angela and Sydney so they could prove that Anderson had done it and not Walker.

---------------------------

Luckily the DA's office had found someone else and Alex wouldn't have to work on the case in any way, shape, or form.

Alex sat there and listened to every word the judge said. Hanging on to every word that was spoken in the courtroom. Trying to figure out in her head if there was still anyway for Walker to get off without Angela being there.

Alex soon realized that there wasn't anything that could be done. There wasn't anyway for Walker to get off. All the hope that Alex had was gone. Her husband was going to end up in jail and Angela was…well Alex couldn't even bring herself to think about that. It was to hard to even think of the possibility of her little girl being murdered. The mere thought brought tears to Alex's eyes and as she sat there listening to everything being said, a tear fell down the side of her face.

Alex couldn't even watch the sight before her. Her husband was losing the pre-trial. He was being accused of kidnapping their daughter and he was being found guilty.

-----------------------------

Trivette and Gage had entered the house. They found Sydney upstairs and Anderson still beating her up pretty bad. The sight made both of them sick. Gage took on Anderson and within a few minutes Anderson was lying on the floor.

Trivette had run to Sydney who told him to go to the basement. Angela was down there.

------------------------------

Trivette ran down the stairs to the basement faster then he could ever remember running down anything. He found Angela lying in a corner in the basement. She was sleeping.

Trivette ran over to her and gently woke her up.

"Angela, Angela it's me, Uncle Jimmy." Trivette told her as Angela started to wake up.

"Uncle Jimmy…" Angela started to say as she woke up.

"Yeah honey."

"My arm hurts real bad." Angela said.

"Which one?" Trivette questioned his four year old godchild.

"This one." Angela said as she pointed to her hurt arm with the arm that was okay.

Trivette looked at her arm and realized that it was probably broken.

"And Uncle Jimmy…" Angela started to say again.

"Yeah honey."

"I want my mommy and daddy." Angela said as she started to cry.

"Don't worry honey; I'm taking you to your mommy and daddy right now." Trivette said as he picked Angela up and carefully avoided her hurt arm.

------------------------------

Inside the courtroom, it was a little after two in the afternoon. Things weren't going well at all and Alex now found that she would rather be anywhere but inside it, listening to everything that was being said. The courtroom that she once loved being it was now the worse place on earth to her. And Alex knew why. It was because so much in her life had changed since the last time she truly enjoyed being in the courtroom. She was now a wife and a mother. She had more important things in her life then the courtroom and putting criminals away. And the scene before her was really starting to make her sick to her stomach.

"We will now hear from the defense. Mr. Cahill do you have anything to say?" the judge asked him.

Gordon stood up. His mind was racing. He was so sure that Trivette and Gage would have been back by now, but they weren't. He knew that if they walked in the courtroom with Angela and Angela told the judge that it wasn't her daddy who had kidnapped her and she pointed out the man, that the judge would probably listen to Angela and Walker would be free to go.

"Umm…" Gordon said and Alex knew that wasn't a good sign at all. Never did her father act like that. He always knew what he was going to say but now as he stood before the court, he looked clueless.

"Yes Mr. Cahill?" the judge asked waiting for him to give his answer.

"Well Your Honor, there are many sides to this case that we need to examine carefully. For example the witness has changed his story several times. First he said my client only kidnapped his own daughter, and then he added beating, raping, and trying to kill her. First I would like to know how the witness knows all this stuff if he **only** witnessed the kidnapping So I personally started to wonder about this…" Gordon paused for a moment before he started again. He could only hope that this was working. Alex didn't know what was going on, but from the looks of it so far, it was working and she now had hope again. Gordon then continued. "I got court permission and looked in William McDonald's bank account to see if there were any large amounts of money being put into it. I found that he had recently put in a million dollars. I couldn't figure out where this money had come from, so I got court permission and looked into his safe-deposit box. This letter that I am about to hand you, was found in that box under a legal search warrant." Gordon handed the letter to the jugde.

_'5-23-05 Anything stupid, if you do anything stupid at all, your whole family will die. You tell them you saw Walker taking his daughter from his house last night, not me. You tell them he beat her, raped her, tried to kill her. I really don't care what you tell them as long as you get Walker put in jail. I have your son. You do anything wrong and he will die a very slow and painful death, one that I will bring you here to watch. As a reward for your services, you will be receiving a million dollars. Now usually I wouldn't do that but seeing as I really want to get Walker into jail, I'm willing to pay at any cost. Now remember McDonald, you tell anyone and your son will die. Best of luck to you and getting Walker in jail where he belongs. –DA Anderson'_

The judge read and reread the letter several times.

"Well this changes everything. It looks like one of our own was playing both sides." the judge was saying when Gage suddenly walked in the courtroom with a little boy in his arms.

"DANNY!" McDonald looked up and ran when he saw his son in the ranger's arms.

"He's okay, although he misses you a lot." Gage told him as he handed the little boy over to his father.

Alex walked up to Sydney who had come into the courtroom with Gage. "Sydney, where's Angela?" Alex questioned, she knew they had gone back to Anderson's house and she knew that that was where Angela was but now as Sydney came into the courtroom without her daughter, Alex started to cry. It couldn't be true, could her little girl really be…dead.

Sydney wrapped her arms around Alex. "Alex, Trivette is bringing Angela. I think he was going to stop by the hospital but Angela's not going to let him. From the minute he brought her up the stairs at Anderson's she started yelling. She wants to see you and Walker so much that it isn't even funny. Just sit down for a minute before we cause an even bigger scene." Sydney said as she started to move towards their seats.

"Well, I guess court is interesting sometimes." the judge said, trying to lighten the situation in the courtroom.

Alex sat there lost in thoughts. Time seemed to grow slower and slower at first and then stop completely. Alex was growing worried. Where was her daughter? Why was Jimmy going to take her to the hospital? All these questions ran through her head and none of them were getting answered. Alex wasn't listening to anything around her anymore. Time stood still and she longed more then ever to have her little girl in her arms.

Then out of no where Trivette walked in and in his arms was Angela.

Alex got up and ran from her seat. She had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. After almost a week apart, it had been way too long. She and Walker had never even been apart for that long in their lives. And now as Alex saw the little girl in Trivette's arms, she ran right to him and Trivette gently put Angela in Alex's arms. He told her to be careful of her left arm and Alex hugged her daughter and Angela hugged her mommy and they stayed like that for a while.

Alex then looked down at her small daughter. "Honey, is daddy the one who kidnapped you?" Alex asked her and the judge was listening. Just then Alex looked at the man who had walked in behind Trivette. It was Anderson and he was in hand cuffs. Alex looked into his eyes. She was now sure this was the man she had seen that night in her house. The eyes were the same dark, cold, almost ice filled ones in her home. She was more sure then ever that Anderson was the man who had been ruining her life. And the hatred she felt for him was over whelming. She wanted nothing more then to kill him, but as she looked down at Angela, she knew there were other things that she needed to do right now. Like watching over Angela and making sure she got better.

"Mommy, Daddy didn't take me from home. He did and he hurt me too." Angela said as she pointed to Anderson.

The judge was watching this and had learned one this over the years. A child always told the truth no matter what. And that Anderson was the guilty party here.

"Your Honor, may I go see my wife and daughter?" Walker asked the judge.

"Usually I would say no but this time I say go see your family." the judge told him. The judge knew Walker hadn't done it when he read that letter, so he was more then willing to let Walker see his family.

Walker got up and took both of his girls in his arms. And as he did, Alex knew they were all together again, that their family was safe. Everything was now going to be alright. Angela was back, Walker was going to be found innocent and life would soon be returning to normal or whatever they considered normal in their lives.

"I love you baby." Alex told Angela.

"I'm not a baby." Angela told her mother and Alex couldn't help but laugh. She had longed to hear Angela say that to her for so long.

"I still love you though." Alex told her daughter again.

"And I love you too Angel." Walker told his small daughter.

"I love you mommy. And I love you daddy. And I love Uncle Jimmy and Auntie Syd and Uncle Gage too." Angela told them.

"And we love them too." Alex told her.

"But mommy my arm really does hurt." Angela said as she started to cry from the pain of it.

"Okay Angel, we're going to take you to the hospital and they are going to make your arm all better." Alex told her as Walker went to ask the judge if they could leave and take her to the hospital. The judge said they could, he knew what it was like after all he had kids too.

----------------------------------

Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. There is still more to come. Like always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	12. First Night Back

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

------------------------

Chapter 12: First Night Back

Alex, Walker, and Angela arrived at the hospital half an hour later. Alex was still holding onto Angela, not wanting to let go of her, for she feared Angela would be taken away from them again. The doctor saw them right away and just like Trivette had thought, Angela's arm was broken. Angela held onto her mommy's hand the whole time the doctor was working on her arm.

"What color of a cast would you like?" the doctor asked Angela.

"Pink." Angela told him and Alex looked at Walker and smiled. Yep that was there daughter all right, the one in love with pink.

Walker and Alex took Angela home for the night. They has both agreed that their daughter had been through too much in the past week and the best thing for her, for all of them, was to go home and get some much needed sleep, not to mention a little peace and quiet.

By the time they arrived home, Angela was fast asleep. Walker gently picked her up and carried her into the house, trying really hard not to wake his sleeping daughter. He went upstairs and put her in her bed, Alex was close behind him. They stood in the doorway for several minutes, both enjoying the sight before them, the sight they had both longed to see over the past days.

Several minutes pasted before Walker and Alex decided to go downstairs and fix dinner. They had just started when they heard Angela cry out in her sleep. They both ran up the stairs as fast as they could and were in their daughter's room a few moments later.

Angela was sitting up in her bed, tears running down her cheeks. Her left arm laid in her lap and her right hand was wiping away the tears as they fell from her eyes.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Angela cried out when they entered the room.

"What is it Angel?" Walker asked as Alex sat down beside Angela and he kneeled in front of her.

"I had a bad dream." Angela told them. She then buried her head in Alex and started to cry.

"It's okay. Mommy and Daddy are here now." Alex started to tell Angela as her and Walker tried to calm her down.

"Mommy…." Angela said as she looked up at Alex with tears running down the side of her face. "…..is that bad man ever going to hurt me again?"

"No sweetie, he isn't." Alex told her young daughter.

"Daddy…." Angela paused before she asked her next question. "…..is he ever going to take me away from you and mommy again?"

"No Angel. He's never going to because we aren't ever going to let him." Walker stopped and then continued. "Do you want to tell us about your dream?"

"Not right now daddy, I just want to eat." Angela said.

"Come on." Alex said and she stood and picked Angela up. "Dinner's almost ready."

Alex carried Angela downstairs and Walker followed.

Twenty minutes later they sat down and ate dinner together. Angela didn't say too much throughout dinner but she ate a lot. Alex had noticed that Angela felt a little lighter when she picked her up and feared that her daughter had gone without food. But Alex couldn't let that bother her right now but she would make sure to bring it up with Walker later.

After dinner the entire Walker family sat down to watch a movie, the same thing they had planned to do the weekend that Angela had been kidnapped. Walker and Alex let Angela pick out the movie and it wasn't long after she laid down on them that Angela was fast asleep.

Walker and Alex paused the movie, figuring they would finish watching it with Angela in the morning.

This time Walker carried Angela upstairs and put her in her bed. And just like when they had first brought Angela home that day, Walker and Alex stood in the doorway and watched their daughter sleep. A few minutes paused before they headed to their bedroom.

Alex was just about to tell Walker what was bothering her when Angela came into their bedroom.

"Mommy, daddy. Can I sleep with you guys tonight? I don't want to be alone." Angela sat as she walked into their bedroom carrying her stuffed horse.

"Sure Angel." Walker said as he got out of bed and helped Angela up.

And that's how the Walker family fell asleep that night. Laying together in Walker and Alex's bed, trying to forget everything that had happened over the past few days.

--------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know it's a little short, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Back at Home

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

------------------------

Chapter 13: Back at Home

Walker woke up the next morning and found Angela still between him and Alex. He sat there for a while, watching his girls sleep. He knew that the past week had taken a toll on both of them. Angela being kidnapped on not knowing what was going to happen to her and Alex having to try to get through every day knowing that her world was in fact falling apart. But now that was all over and Walker only had one thing on his mind, taking care of them. He knew that Angela would probably be having nightmares for several nights and that Alex was likely to wear herself out trying to take care of Angela. But at the same time, Walker knew that Alex had had several things on her mind yesterday and had wanted to talk about them. But Angela had come and joined them in bed before Alex had had the chance to voice her concerns and what was on her mind. Walker figured that if he got lucky, Alex would wake up before Angela and they would be able to talk.

Walker watched them sleep for several more minutes before Alex started to stir. He reached over and put a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Morning Cowboy." Alex said as she started to open her eyes and looked into the eyes of her husband and then at her sleeping daughter.

"Good morning sweetheart." Walker said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"How's our baby doing?" Alex asked him. She knew that if Angela were awake she would be told that she wasn't a baby, but Alex knew that no matter how many times Angela told her she wasn't a baby, she would always be Alex's baby.

"She's still sleeping. So I have a question for you?" Walker told her, knowing this might be his only time during the day to talk to Alex without Alex listening in.

"What?" Alex said as she watched her daughter sleeping peacefully. She was so happy at that moment, her whole family was back together and even though the night had begun rough, Angela had slept through the entire night.

"What were you going to ask me last night before Angela came in here? You looked really worried about something and I know that you just didn't want to say it around her." Walker told his wife, hoping that she would take this time and tell him what was going on and what she was so worried about.

"It's just that I don't think Angela was fed too much when she wasn't here. Walker I know my daughter and she weighs less then she did before she was kidnapped. I know I pick her up and hold her almost every single day. I'm just worried about her not eating that much and especially after how much she ate at dinner last night. I was worried that she would get sick cause she hadn't eaten in so long and then was eating a lot in one sitting. I know it probably sounds silly but you know she's our daughter and even if it wasn't my fault, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her Walker." Alex said as tears started to fall down her eyes. Walker reached over and took her in his arms. Walker held Alex as tears continued to fall down her face. Even though Angela was back, Alex was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that her daughter had been kidnapped and she couldn't do anything about it.

Walker sat there and held Alex for several more minutes before he said anything. "Alex I know exactly how you feel. I was thinking the same thing when I saw how much she ate last night at dinner and then when I picked her up and carried her to bed. I was thinking that for once I hadn't been there when my daughter needed me the most. But the fact is that she is home Alex. Angela is home and where she belongs; with you and me. And no matter how hard this is I know that we will get through it and Angela will get through it too."

"How do you know Walker? Why is everyone always so sure of everything all the time when I'm so unsure? How do you know that Angela will be okay? Would you be okay if you had gone through what she has?" Alex shot one question after another at her husband and didn't stop until she couldn't think of another thing to ask him.

Just as she did, Walker put his finger up to Alex's lips and then he started to talk. "I know Angela will be okay because she's our daughter. She's got Cahill and Walker blood in her and look at everything that we've gotten through over the years and how strong we've always been. And you are her mother, so you're always going to worry about her. You are probably always going to worry yourself to death over her because you like myself don't want anything to happen to her. Angela will be okay because she has both of us. She knows we love her more then anything and as long as she knows that, she'll be okay. As for if I would be okay if I had gone through what Angela had, I honestly can't say. We haven't been told what all Angela has been through because she hasn't talked to us that much about what happened. But lets stop worrying. You know how we were suppose to take Angela know to the lake, well I was thinking that we could do that today. Maybe even go swimming. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Alex said as she kissed her husband.

Walker and Alex laid in bed for several more minutes before they decided to get up and take their showers and change their clothes. Alex stayed with Angela while Walker showered, she still wasn't into the idea of leaving Angela, not that Alex had ever gotten use to the idea. She remembered the first time she had had to leave Angela home with Walker while she ran to the store. As Alex looked down at her daughter, she remembered that day.

_Angela was just a little over 3 months old. Alex knew that in a few short days so would have to leave her daughter at the HOPE Center and head back to work but this short trip to the store was bringing her to tears. She never knew that she wouldn't even be able to make it to the store without crying let along make it through the store and back home. As Alex had walked through the store that day, she knew that people were probably staring at her. Trying to figure out why a grown woman was crying in the middle of the store. But at the same time, Alex knew that they didn't know she was a new mother and had to leave her daughter when she came to the store. Alex still couldn't describe it. The love she had felt for Angela when she was born and when she had held her daughter in her arms for the first time. It was like nothing Alex had ever felt before and as she walked through the store, trying to hurry up and get everything she needed so she could get back home to her daughter. So Alex had finally checked out and headed back home only to discover that she had forgotten to pick up something for dinner once she had gotten home. But Alex remembered how Walker had been so sweet and he had gone to get something for dinner instead. He had seen the look in Alex's eyes when she had walked in the front door and he knew that the time away from her daughter had torn at her heart and soul. And even though it also ripped at his heart, Walker had known that he should do this for his wife. He knew that once she was back at work that she would have a hard time being away from Angela and Walker was going to try to make it as easy on her as possible. And that was exactly what Walker had done._

Walker was brought back to reality by the sound of Walker walking into the room. He could tell right away that Alex had been lost in her thoughts when he walked in.

"What were you thinking?" Walker asked as he pulled on his clothes and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Oh nothing, just about the first time I had to leave Angela and how hard that was. But that was nothing compared to being away from her for almost a week. And I don't know I was just remembering that day." Alex told him.

"Yeah I remember that." Walker said as he smiled at her. "Why don't you go and take a shower and then when Angela wakes up we'll go downstairs and start breakfast."

"Sounds like a deal Cowboy." Alex told her husband as she jumped up off the bed (careful not to wake Angela) and headed off towards the shower.

Now as Walker sat down on their bed and stared at their sleeping daughter, he too found himself lost in thoughts of when Angela was little. Walker still remembered the first time he had ever seen Angela and held her in his arms.

_He had been so worried that his little girl might not live and now at Walker looked down at the baby lying in his arms, he knew that everything was going to be okay. She looked exactly like Walker thought she would. She had Alex's blonde hair and blue eyes and as he held her in his arms, Walker knew that everything was going to be all right. Alex was fine and Angela was fine. They were both fine. And now Walker had the family that he had always wanted after his parents were killed. And with one look at his daughter, Walker knew he loved her more then anything else. She was his daughter. His and Alex's daughter. Their love had made the tiny baby that laid in his arms and Walker knew he would never forget that moment._

"Looks like I'm not the only one lost in my thoughts today." Alex said as she walked out of the bathroom to find her husband face with the same dazed look that she was sure was on her face a little while ago.

"What?" Walker said blankly as he snapped out of his daydream.

"I said it looks like I'm not the only one lost in my thoughts today." Alex repeated for him.

"Yeah but I enjoy being lost in my thoughts, especially when they're about you and/or Angela."

Walker and Alex continued to talk until Angela woke up. They then went downstairs and make breakfast. They had eggs and bacon and toast. They finished their breakfast and Alex took Angela upstairs to get her ready to go out to the lake.

Just before they left for the lake, Angela realized that she was missing something.

"Mommy, Daddy. Do you know where my necklace is?" Angela asked as she realized her necklace was no longer around her neck.

Alex reached in her pocket and took out Angela's necklace.

"There it is." Angela said as she ran to her mommy who put it around her neck. "Thank you." Angela gave Alex a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Walker was out in the barn getting the horse ready for their ride. Alex walked out with Angela and they headed off to the lake several minutes later.

The entire Walker family spent a relaxing day by the lake. They went swimming and ate a picnic lunch. Angela ate a lot during lunch, but not too much to make her sick. This made both of her parents happy.

For the most part (other then her broken arm) that she had been kidnapped a week earlier. She was happy and had been a little upset that she couldn't go swimming, so Walker had taken her into the lake. Angela had truly enjoyed getting to spend the time with her mommy and daddy after being away from them for so long.

But soon the Walkers' family fun was over. They headed back to the ranch and Angela had fallen asleep on the way back. Walker carried her into the house and laid her in her bed.

Now even 10 minutes had passed since they arrived home when Walker and Alex heard a scream.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMY! DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY! HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

-------------------------------

Okay I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it took a little while to get that one posted. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	14. Just to Make Sure in Times to Come

Title: It Wasn't Me

Summary: Walker and Alex have been married for five years and Angela just turned four. Everything in their lives is going great until the day Angela gets kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: This story is set in May 2005 right after Angela's fourth birthday.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. I really loved hearing what you had to say.

------------------------

Chapter 14: Just to Make Sure in Times to Come

They had heard her scream and were running upstairs in an instance. Walker had been listening to the messages left on their answering machine while Alex was finishing up what few dishes their were in the sink.

Alex was on Walker's heels as they made their way up the stairs to their daughter's room. Angela, who was sitting on her bed, looked up as her mommy and daddy entered her room.

"What is it Angela?" Angela asked as she got down to her daughter's level looking at her. Walker had gotten down too and was looking Angela over, trying to see if she was hurt at all.

"Well…it was….just….that….." Angela tried to tell her mommy and daddy, but nothing was coming out.

"What Angel? Did you have a bad dream?" Walker questioned his young daughter.

"No…." Angela told her father, as he and her mother got on her bed and Alex sat Angela in her lap.

"What was it then baby?" Alex asked.

"It's just that I wanted to make sure you and daddy would come if I ever scream again." Angela said and Walker and Alex could tell by looking her in the eyes that she had been scared to death when Anderson had taken her and she had screamed and no one had come. Usually they would have been mad about Angela screaming and nothing being wrong, but because of what she had just gone through, Walker and Alex didn't have it in their hearts to be upset at her.

"We will always come if you scream Angela." Alex told her daughter.

"But you didn't. When that bad man took me, you and daddy didn't help me. I scream and scream but you didn't help me. I thought you didn't love me because you didn't come. And when I screamed after bad man had me away from you, no one came. You and daddy didn't come and bring me home. Uncle Jimmy didn't either. He went and search bad man's home. I heard Auntie Syd say she hear something, but didn't come and find me. Mommy I was so scared. I kept screaming and no one came. You and daddy said you would but you didn't." Angela said.

Alex and Walker sat there thinking for several moments. How could they explain what had happened to their daughter?

Finally Walker spoke. "Angela, honey. Mommy and I will always come when you need us. I'm sorry I wasn't home when the bad man took you but if I was, I wouldn't have let him take you. And mommy…"

"Mommy was home and he took me." Angela said in the middle of her father's sentence. Usually Walker would have been mad, but not today. Not this day.

"Yes mommy was home and if I remember mommy wouldn't let him touch you. Mommy held you as close to her as she could. Didn't mommy hit the man to keep him away from you?" Angela nodded before Walker continued. "Didn't mommy hold you for a really long time, trying to keep you safe until the bad man hurt her? After he hurt her, mommy couldn't do anything. The man had hurt mommy. Do you understand?"

Angela looked up at her father and nodded her head.

"Angela." Alex started to say. Then she continued when her daughter looked up at her. "I'm sorry the bad man got you. I'm sorry he hit me and I couldn't protect you any longer. Believe me sweetie, the last thing I ever want is for something to happen to you because I can't be there. And when no one else came, I'm sorry. But you have to believe us honey. If there was anyway we could have gotten you out sooner we would have. We looked for you the whole time you were gone and I missed you so much. I've never missed anyone more then I did when you were gone. Honey please don't be mad at anyone. We love you more then life itself and we would do anything for you."

Angela thought about what her parents had said for several moments. "Okay mommy. I believe you and daddy. I love you." Angela gave her mommy a hug and then gave her daddy a hug.

"And I love you too sweetie." Alex told her.

"And I love you both." Walker joined in.

---------------------------------

Anderson's trial was suppose to start the following week. Walker and Alex had told Angela over and over what would be going on and what she would have to do and Angela have told them she would be okay.

"I promise mommy, I'll be okay when I see him." Angela told her mother the night before the trial started.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked her young daughter again. She was worried about what would go on in the courtroom and how it would affect her daughter.

"Yes mommy I'm sure. I just have to tell the man what the bad man did to me and then we can go home. Right?"

"Yes honey that's all you have to do." Alex said as she took her daughter in her arms.

Angela looked up at Alex. "Mommy, is it still okay if I sleep with you and daddy tonight for I can get to sleep?" Angela asked her mother.

"Sure you can sweetie." Alex said as she picked her daughter up and headed to her and Walker's room.

"What's this?" Walker said as Alex walked into their room with a now sleeping Angela. Angela had fallen asleep shortly after she had asked her mommy if she could sleep in their room.

"Shh…." Alex told him as she sat down on the bed to lay Angela down. "It's our _sleeping_ daughter who is finally asleep _before_ getting to our bed. But she's going to sleep with us again tonight if that's okay."

"It's fine. Besides I love having my whole family that close to me when I sleep." Walker told her with a smile.

"You're sweet. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Alex said as she leaned over to kiss him.

Walker looked into her eyes. "You can tell me again." He said and then smiled before kissing her.

-----------------------------------

Walker was the first one out of bed the following morning. He went out to the barn to take care of the horses and then headed back into the house to start breakfast.

Just as Walker was finishing breakfast, the phone rang.

"Hello." Walker said as he tried to figure out who would be calling this early in the morning.

"Walker, it's Trivette. I…." Trivette started to say before Walker cut in.

"Trivette what are you doing calling this early in the morning. Alex and Angela are still sleeping and I want them to be able to get some more sleep before they get up and we head to the courtroom."

"Walker I know. But…" Trivette was saying only to have Walker cut in again.

"Trivette please can't this wait?" Walker questioned his friend.

"Well….not really….it's about…." Trivette said and then realized he probably wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise because Walker cut in again.

"Fine Trivette what's so important that you had to call this early in the morning?"

Walker then realized he was being rude and probably sounded upset.

"Trivette, I'm sorry if I sounded rude or on edge. It's just with Angela being kidnapped and now the trial today and Angela still can't sleep at night sometimes. But I shouldn't take it out on you. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Walker there is no trail…."

"What?" Walker said blankly.

"Walker, Anderson was found dead this morning. He hung himself."

"Are you sure someone didn't kill him?"

"We're sure Walker. But there isn't a trial so Angela won't have to go through all of that." Trivette told his partner.

"Thanks Trivette. I'll tell Angela and then figure out a way to tell Angela."

"No problem partner. Hope Angela's okay." Trivette said, he was still concerned for his goddaughter.

"Yeah." Walker said before hanging up the phone.

-----------------------------------

Alex was out of bed before Angela. Walker went upstairs to bring her and Angela breakfast but when he saw that his daughter wasn't awake yet, he sat the food down on the dresser and whispered for Alex to come out it the hall for a minute, in case Angela woke up.

"What is it?" Alex asked getting concerned because of the look on her husband's face.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…." Walker said as he took her in his arms.

"But what….?" Alex asked getting really scared. When Walker acted like this it was usually followed by bad news.

"Anderson was found died this morning. He killed himself." Walker told his wife.

Alex thought for several moments, not really sure what she was suppose to be feeling. "So now we have to tell Angela and there isn't a trial." She finally said happy that her daughter wouldn't have to go through the pain of a trial.

-----------------------------------

Angela awoke as Walker and Alex were headed back to their bedroom.

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy." Angela told them as they walked in.

"Good morning sleepy head." Walker told his daughter.

"Morning Angel, did you sleep well." Alex asked Angela.

"Yep."

"Angela. Honey daddy has something he needs to tell you." Alex told her deciding to let her husband tell there daughter what happened, knowing he would be much better at it then she would be.

"What daddy?" Angela asked.

"Honey, remember the bad man who took you away?" Walker asked.

"Yeah and now I have to go tell the other man what the bad man did to me." Angela told her daddy.

"Well actually honey, the bad man died last night so you don't have to tell the judge what he did to you." Walker told her.

The room was silent for several moments. "Do you understand honey?" Walker asked her.

"Yeah but now that I don't have to go tell the other man what the bad man did to me, can we go horseback riding like you promised?" Angela asked.

"Tell you what, when you get your cast off, we'll go riding okay."

"Okay. And can mommy go too?"

"If mommy wants to." Walker said as he looked up at Alex.

"Mommy will you please go with me and daddy?" Angela asked.

"I would love to go with you sweetheart." Alex told her daughter.

"Thank you mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." Alex said as she picked Angela up and sat her in her lap.

------------------------------------

It had been four weeks since Walker had promised to go horseback riding with Angela over the weekend. Her arm was now healed and Walker had agreed to finally taking her horseback riding. There was only a small change in their plans. Alex was going to go with them.

Around noon the next day, Walker saddled up the horses and they took off towards the lake. The lake was not only Walker's and Alex's favorite place on the whole ranch, but it had become Angela's as well.

As they arrived at the lake, they knew that life was good. They had their family back together again and Anderson was in jail. Life just couldn't have been any sweeter at that moment in time.

THE END

-------------------------------

Hope everyone enjoy my story. Sorry if the ending is a bit cheesy. But yeah like always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
